


Forget You Not

by hopelessmikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Magic Prism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessmikaelson/pseuds/hopelessmikaelson
Summary: I wish that we could chill like we used to do.Felt like there was no one in the room, except me and you.Now I'm passing people in the street, wishing they were you.





	Forget You Not

The moon shone from above them, the glow illuminating the nearby grass.

Josie lay on a hill, one hand firmly clutching the magic prism, and the other open next to her. Lizzie’s hand was on hers, resting against an open palm. It was like they were holding hands again.

“I miss you...”

“I miss you too, Jo.”

Josie rolled on to her side to get a better look at her sister. Here she was, as close to the real thing as she could ever recall. But she wasn’t real. She was nothing but an illusion of light, shaped perfectly to resemble the sister that was no longer with her.

“What’s it like being with mom 24/7?”

“Annoying. She’s always talking about you.”

“Oh...”

“I’m kidding! I’ve been filling her in on every bit of info you give me about you and Penelope. I am undoubtedly the prettiest mailwoman the world’s ever seen! Or–“

“You are!” Josie interrupted. “You most certainly are. The world is so lucky to have you.”

“Jo..”

“Tell mom I love her for me? I have to go, bye!”

Josie dropped the prism, and watched through tear-filled eyes as it rolled to her feet.

_Time to go back inside. Yeah... Yeah it was._

“Goodnight Lizzie. Goodnight mom. I love you... and I miss you...”

The siphoner stood and took a few small steps, kicking at her feet before looking back up at the moon again.

“I’m _so_ sorry. It shouldn’t have been me...” The newly strengthened twin spoke her last sentence as a low whisper, hands shaking and sobs threatening to overtake her body for the third night in a row. “I can’t believe I _killed_ you... I killed _both_ of you...”

She fell to her knees, wishing she could undo all the damaged she’d done three days ago on her 22nd birthday.

_Their_ 22nd birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> xx


End file.
